I'm in the mood for love
thumb"I'm in the Mood for Love" es una canción compuesta por Jimmy McHugh y Dorothy Fields. Fue lanzada en 1935 por Frances Langford e introducida en la película Every Night at Eight estrenada ese año. La versión de 1949 del saxofonista James Moody, inspiró una canción derivada titulada "Moody's Mood for Love" en 1952. En telenovelas Letra thumb thumb I'm in the mood for love Simply because you're near me Funny, but when you're near me I'm in the mood for love Heaven is in your eyes Bright as the stars we're under Oh, is it any wonder that I'm in the mood for love? Why stop to think of whether This little dream might fade? We've put our hearts together Now we are one, I'm not afraid And if there's a cloud above If it should rain, we'll let it But for tonight forget it I'm in the mood for love Letra "Mooddy's mood for love" thumb There I go, there I go, there I go, there I go Pretty baby you are the soul, snaps my control Such a funny thing but every time you're near me I never can behave You give me a smile and then I'm wrapped up in your magic There's music all around me Crazy music, music that keeps calling me so very close to you, turns me your slave Come on and do me any little thing you want to Anything, baby just let me get next to you So am I insane or do I really see heaven in your eyes? Bright as stars that shine up above you In the clear blue skies, how I worry 'bout you Just can't live my life without you Baby come here, Don't have no fear Oh, is there a wonder why I'm really feeling in the mood for love So tell me why stop to think about this weather, my dear This little dream might fade away There I go talking out of my head again Baby won't you come and put our two hearts together That would make me strong and brave Oh, when we are one, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid Now if there's a cloud up above us Come on and let it rain I'm sure our love together will endure a hurricane Oh my baby won't you please let me love you And give relief from this awful misery What is all this talk about loving me, my sweet I am not afraid, not anymore, not like before Don't you understand me, Now baby please pull yourself together, do it soon My soul's on fire, come on and take me I'll be what you make me, my darling, my sweet Oh, baby, you make me feel so good Let me take you by the hand Come let me visit you out there In that new promised land Maybe there we can find A good place to use a lovin' state of mind I'm so tired of being without it And never know what love's about Vince Henry you can come on hit me Then you can blow now if you want to, I'm through ---- *https://www.ft.com/content/14095e3e-44f7-11e5-af2f-4d6e0e5eda22 Categoría:Canciones